


How Beautiful and Cool People Confess Their Feelings

by multifascinate (talkativelock)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Confessions, F/M, Ficlet, Getting Together, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativelock/pseuds/multifascinate
Summary: Hitoka knows that Kei is cool. Obviously, since he’s been her best friend as long as she can remember, but it just isn’t fair that once every few weeks despite his complete lack of interest a girl confesses to him and there’s nothing she can do about it or they might kill her. Fans are scary.





	How Beautiful and Cool People Confess Their Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is crossposted from my tumblr for archival purposes. Original ficlet can be found [here](http://talkativelock.tumblr.com/post/164234461372/).
> 
> Ficlet is prompted: "childhood best friends au"
> 
> Special thanks to Dory for editing.

Hitoka isn’t exactly sure what she’s supposed to do about all the girls that confess to Kei on a regular basis.

She knows that he’s cool. Obviously, since he’s been her best friend as long as she can remember, but it just isn’t fair that once every few weeks despite his complete lack of interest a girl confesses to him and there’s nothing she can do about it or they might kill her. Fans are scary.

No one confesses to Hitoka, not that she wishes they would. When Tanaka and Nishinoya had stared at her the first time they met she had been overwhelmed with fear and nerves. Kei had stared them down and made snide comments until they stopped. He is secretly kind, that Tsukishima Kei.

When she gets a letter in her desk asking her to come to the east hall after school to accept the confession of a classmate Hitoka is excited. The classmate in question is kind and funny and even though Hitoka has never spoken to him one on one before she doesn’t think that she’ll be killed for it. He isn’t beautiful and cool like Kei or Shimizu.

Hitoka hurries over to Kei’s desk as soon as he comes in with Tadashi. They had to clean up after morning practice today and didn’t walk with her so she got to discover the letter all by herself.

“Kei,” she hisses, grabbing hold of the elbow of his uniform and tugging. He frowns down at her and she waits for him to take his headphones off his head before continuing. “This was in my desk.”

He takes the envelope from her with raised eyebrows, slowly sliding it open and pulling the tiny card out of it. He reads it with a neutral expression but as soon as he’s done he sends a dark look to the back of the head of the classmate who sent it to her.

“Stop that,” she tells him.

“No,” he responds.

Tadashi huffs a laugh and then hides it behind his hand when Kei turns his glare on him.

“He’s really nice, Kei. Don’t be mean to him.”

“I don’t like him,” Kei says stubbornly, because he’s practically her family and he never likes any guy who talks to her.

Hitoka rolls her eyes. “You don’t like anyone.”

“I like you,” he says with the air of someone who thinks they’ve won the war.

“You have to like me, I knew you when we were in diapers.”

Tadashi has stopped laughing at them and is looking between them with an odd expression on his face, like he’s been waiting for this moment his entire life.

Kei gives Hitoka an annoyed look. “Don’t play dumb, it doesn’t suit you.”

Hitoka frowns at him. “What?”

With the most put upon eye-roll she’s seen from him in a while Kei leans down and kisses her. It’s sweet, chaste, and just long enough that their classmates start to whisper. When he pulls back Hitoka can’t decide if she’s happy or terrified because Kei has a lot of fangirls.

“I like you,” he repeats, frowning slightly. He has a hold of her wrist and the love confession note that started it all is crunched up into a ball in his other hand.

Hitoka smiles back up at him.


End file.
